


Sweet Talk

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for elrhiarhodan's Promptfest V. The prompt was Neal - Junior (Mints) and Elizabeth - Sweet talk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for elrhiarhodan's Promptfest V. The prompt was Neal - Junior (Mints) and Elizabeth - Sweet talk.

Neal Caffrey and Elizabeth Burke make their way down the poorly light theater aisle and find seats near the back. They sit down and settle in while waiting for the movie to begin.

"I've been looking forward to this all day.” El says to her lover.

“It's been so long since I've been to a movie.”

“I have you all to myself, since Peter wanted to watch the game tonight.”

“There's always a game.” Neal mutters.

“We'll have to drag him back to see it this weekend," Elizabeth replies.

“I love 'Design for Living". Actually I love anything by Noel Coward.”

“Seems appropriate for us. Not too many movies about a happy menage a trois.”

“I need to go the restroom. You want anything from the concession stand?” El stands up.

“Some popcorn would be great. Lots of butter.”

“You like Raisinets?”

“Sure.”

“I'm gonna get some then. Be right back.” She walks out of the darkened theater.

“I'll be counting the minutes.” Neal says with a quiet smile just for her.

 

El soon returns with the popcorn and candy. They chat for a few minutes until the lights go down and the previews start. They snuggle down together in their seats and munch on popcorn. About halfway through the movie El holds up the candy box and whispers in in ear. “Want some candy little boy?”

“Yes please.”

She shakes a couple pieces into her hand and pops them into Neal's mouth.  
He bites down and then exclaims “These aren't Raisinets!!”

“They were out of Raisinets. I got some Junior mints.”

“I can't eat them. Not in public at least.”

“Do they make you sick? Baby, I'm sorr--”

“No. They make me horny,” he replies with a mortified expression.

“Really? Junior Mints?”

“My first girlfriend worked at the movie theater and she would sneak up to the balcony with Junior mints, my favorite, and we would make out. It got to the point where just tasting them made me hard,” the conman confesses.

“Hmm.” El pops a couple into her mouth and eats them, then gives Neal a wet, sloppy choco-minty kiss. He moans and pulls her close. She can feel the truth of his confession pressing against her thigh.

“I need to get a case of these mints,” El murmurs.

“More sweets, less talk.”


End file.
